Golden Harvest
Golden Harvest is the name of an earth pony with a yellowish coat, carrot-orange mane, and a cutie mark of three carrots. She shares her design with Daisy. Her name is not mentioned on the show, but it appears on the pamphlet of a surprise bag toy released in November 2011. She had speaking roles in Swarm of the Century and Boast Busters. Depiction in the series .]] The character has background appearances in many episodes, and minor speaking roles. She appears in the crowd that cheers for Twilight Sparkle in The Ticket Master so that Pinkie Pie can get her spare ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. After actually learning that Twilight has an extra ticket, she tries to do favors for Twilight along with the rest of the ponies, and then gives chase to Twilight when she runs; she is toppled out of the running mob and later points out where Twilight is running off to. She appears in Boast Busters with her orange mane at the beginning, then is later seen in the back crowd with a moss-green mane after Trixie makes Rarity's mane slime-green. In Swarm of the Century, she puts up a banner with another pony for the upcoming arrival of Princess Celestia. Twilight asks her why the name on the banner is shortened to "Welcome Princess Celest" and she tells Twilight they ran out of space. She is then told to take it down and rewrite the name. In Over a Barrel, she's seen in Appleloosa, jumping out of the second story of a building, landing on a buffalo, and riding him rodeo style with a big grin on her face during the showdown. She makes an appearance in Green Isn't Your Color, where she reads a magazine before spotting Fluttershy and sprinting after her. In Lesson Zero, she falls under the spell that Twilight put on her doll, Smarty Pants, wanting it for herself. She is seen later fighting against Colgate. She appears in the episode Luna Eclipsed dressed as a devil. She is seen dunking for apples along with Derpy Hooves. Appearances The following charts detail Golden Harvest's appearances. Times are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions Merchandise A female earth pony featuring Golden Harvest's color scheme and cutie mark is used for a released in November 2011; the toy's cutie mark bears two carrots instead of three, much like other Hasbro toys bearing inaccurate cutie marks, namely Cheerilee and Princess Luna. Her name comes from the card accompanying the toy. Crew An animator working on the show noted that, coincidentally, he had given the pony the same name as some of the fans, "Carrot Top". Gallery :Golden Harvest image gallery Quotes Boast Busters :Rarity: No! Green hair! Not green hair! Such an awful, awful color! :Golden Harvest: Well, I never! Swarm of the Century :Twilight Sparkle: What happened to the rest of her name? :Golden Harvest: We couldn't fit it all in. :Twilight Sparkle: You can't hang a banner that says "Welcome Princess Celest". Take it down and try again. See also *List of ponies *Golden Harvest on the Fan Labor Wiki References sv:Golden Harvest Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Background characters Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Supporting characters